In order to achieve a better user experience, existing software has begun to recognize the prompts given to software users. These prompts include the prompts for new features possessed by the software and the prompts for resolution to the problem encountered by a software user. However, existing software sends the same fixed prompts to every user. If there are too many prompts, they can become a disturbance to some users, but if there are too few prompts, the software fails to satisfy the needs of some users.
Thus, existing message prompt technologies have the following problems:
1) The same prompt content to all the users becomes a disturbance to some users but fails to satisfy the needs of the other users. For instance, for the users who do not download instant communication music via multimedia ring-back tones, a prompt for multimedia ring-back tone download interface is in most cases a distraction, which interrupts the thoughts of the user and disturbs, or affects, the normal use of the software by the user. Therefore, the distractions caused by prompts degrade the user experience.
2) Existing prompts are not pertinent enough for every user to address the problems occurring during use of a piece of software. For instance, since the same software may be applied in different hardware environments, the versions of operating systems change frequently, and the installed application programs vary significantly, thus a variety of different problems occur during the operation of the software, including misoperations on the software and functional abnormalities in the software. Therefore, there is a need for a more effective prompt method to address the problems above.